One common definition of a bib is a small piece of material fastened under a chin to protect the clothing while eating. As a result, bibs have a connotation that typically associates their use with infants and toddlers. In fact, adults are generally much less apt to spill or splatter food onto their clothing compared to children. Nevertheless, there are certain situations in which it is appropriate or desirable for an adult to don a bib. Such a bib may either be a conventional bib or simply a tucked or otherwise secured napkin covering the chest.
Conventional bibs typically have two strings which tie around the neck to hold the bib in place. Other bibs use snaps, ties, strings, hook and loop fasteners, or the like to attach around the neck. More recently, some bibs have eliminated the strings and ties altogether and have instead used adhesive strips. These strips are located near the shoulder area on the backside of the bib and are used to adhere the bib to the wearer.
Although a wide variety of bib designs can be adequate to protect one's clothing, a bib, regardless of design, has no ability to clean and/or sanitize either a food contacting surface or any portion of the wearer's body. For such cleaning and/or sanitizing, one must separately utilize either an agent (e.g. antibacterial lotion) or item (cleansing wipe). It would be beneficial if the agent or item formed a part of or was packaged with the bib.
A need therefore exists for an improved bib.